As is well known the small computer system interface (SCSI) is a set of evolving ANSI standard electronic interfaces that allow personal computers and other host devices to connect and communicate with peripheral hardware such as disk drives, disk arrays, tape drives, tape arrays, printers, scanners, and various other target devices. As is well known, the ANSI standards and various other standards were defined with certain ambiguities therein. The various operating systems (O/S) handle these ambiguities in different ways, and require different protocols in order to properly communicate. Examples of O/S's with different protocols include WIN NT, HPUX, and the LINUX system. This difference in operating systems causes significant problems for target devices when processing commands from host devices. A target device will not be able to satisfy all host O/S types with a single behavior. Additionally, there is no intrinsic method for determining the correct behavior when processing any given command. The present invention is directed to solving this problem.